


吉喵

by itsaprivateparty



Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaprivateparty/pseuds/itsaprivateparty
Summary: 很久以前的脑洞产物 第一人称 素人staff*shokichi没有后续 就写到这里了
Relationships: original male character/EXILE SHOKICHI
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

被蒙住双眼的小吉还没适应突如其来黑暗 两只手茫然地在空中挥舞着 我从后环住他的腰 轻轻掐了一把 他略微吸了一口气 呢喃着说到 “好痒 不要这样啦” 我不理会他的撒娇（我认为是）从背后把他推向门口 学着平时工作的staff经常会说的语气：  
“小吉先生 我来为你带路”  
在我的推动下他战战兢兢往前走着 随着一阵熟悉的开门声 小吉也猜到目的地：刚才拍摄的摄影棚  
前一晚发生的种种还记忆犹新 蒙着眼的他微微颤了起来 那晚可把他折腾得不轻 为了不惊动夜间巡逻的保安 他真的快把自己的嘴唇和手指咬破了 想到这里他不禁舔了舔那微微嘟起的嘴 在我看来 真是无比的诱惑。“真是个小骚猫”我拧了拧他屁股。他吃痛地轻呼了一声 突然想到现在危险的境地赶忙捂住了自己的嘴巴。看着他这样的反应，忍不住想把他一把抱住使劲揉头毛，但是目前还不到时候，要先做好规矩。  
我把他带到拍摄的钢琴边问到 “记得你白夜写真集里在钢琴上做了什么？”  
“唔…唔…弹琴唱歌”他仿佛想起了什么但支支吾吾避而不谈  
“还有呢？”我微微提高了音量  
“唔…躺…躺在了钢琴 钢琴上”   
终于得到了满意的答案 我不禁勾起一丝微笑  
“那接下来 我们来拍白夜续集吧 ”  
主题选什么好呢？  
“小吉很喜欢弹琴吧，那就拍和钢琴zuo爱 怎么样？”  
钢琴的叫声 可是特别动听呢。  
“和钢琴zuo爱 怎么 怎么做啊？”  
虽然被蒙着眼睛 但我依然能感受到他眼神中的不知所措 显然这样大胆的方式单纯的他从来不曾想过  
那就由我来引导你好了。  
“把裤子脱了 胖次也是”我命令到  
他似乎已经渐渐习惯了裸露（x 一下就脱了个精光  
我拉着他的手带他走到琴凳旁  
“脚跨上凳子 爬到钢琴上去”  
摸摸索索中他如同之前的写真集一样 坐在了钢琴上 只是下半身 裸着 上半身也仅着一件薄薄的衬衣  
夜色中 雕塑般的身体线条若隐若现 空气中也充斥着暧昧的气息  
“趴下去 抱住琴 它可是你的爱人呢”  
小吉摸索着巴住了琴盖的两侧   
修长的大腿和手臂 几乎将整个钢琴都覆盖住了  
如果此时可以从屋顶往下看  
男人的肉体和钢琴 仿佛真的交织在了一起  
我悄悄用手机拍下了这一幕（没有开闪光灯  
只是一个暧昧的剪影）  
真的太像一件完美的艺术品了  
因为实在太美了 真的想要留住这个瞬间  
“接下来 应该怎么做呢”  
我用手轻轻掠过他结实的臀肉  
“小吉的屁股 早就被大家看光了呢”  
“第二部写真真的好想让大家看看小吉的分身呢”  
说着我分开他的双腿 手伸向前方  
一团柔软落入了手中  
但只是略微的揉搓 倏然间就变得膨胀起来   
轻微的呻吟声随即传来 但是由于蒙眼导致对方向和物体边缘的认知障碍，使得他双手还是紧紧巴着琴盖 双唇紧咬着 任凭我的手对他下身进行肆意撩拨  
“嗯 嗯 呜呜 嗯 啊 不要 嗯嗯”  
我突然停下了  
“你说不要哦 那我不弄了”  
琴盖上的可人儿 安静了几秒  
“求…求你 帮我 让我泄了吧”  
“想舒服？没那么容易哦”  
我拿起小吉吉的前端 像写字一般握住 在琴盖上摩擦着 一下 两下 三下 每一下 都伴随着他的一次颤抖  
马眼流出的潺潺淫水 也沾湿了那一小块琴盖  
我用手指沾了一点  
拿到他的嘴边  
不等他反应 直接塞进了嘴里  
“唔唔”   
“好吃吗 你的淫水 等下全部都要舔干净哦”手指在他的嘴里反复抽插了一阵才拔出 当然这一切 都被我的手机记录了下来  
含住手指蒙着眼的他 让人欲罢不能  
我随即拉着他的手让他换个方向跪在琴上 把他的头往下按住  
“好好把这一块都舔干净哦”  
“你看看你多骚 淫水流了那么多”  
“骚成这样真的欠调教”  
他一边舔着我一边在旁不断用言语羞辱他  
手也没有闲着 从他翘起的屁股中继续揉搓着他的分身  
淫水又不断地涌出 他一边舔着 身下一波波地快感又使他不禁地想要呻吟 又害怕叫出声惊动保安  
兴奋 压抑 情欲 克制 情感交织让他浑身燥热仿佛撕裂一般  
我可不会怜香惜玉 加快了手中的速度 “钢琴爱人在等着你呢 加油呀 让她舒服哦”  
在感觉他快要高潮的时候 我用早已准备好的扣珠堵住了他的马眼 还有一个小环瞬间把分身箍住  
此时的小吉眼看着快要到达快感的巅峰了  
突如其来的束缚使得他浑身扭做一团   
肌肉交错在一起 汗水浸透了那件衬衫 并顺着赤裸的下身滴落在琴盖上 我把他的头扳向另一边 按下去 “舔干净” 再换一个角度如此这般  
小吉就像一个八音盒里的娃娃 在这一方天地里不断旋转  
过了一会儿 下身的束缚使得他再也无法忍受 几乎是带着哀求的哭腔说：  
“求求了 让我泄了吧 好…好难受…要爆炸了”  
看他确实已经到了极限 我把他从琴盖上拉了下来 带他来到了琴键处   
“你的钢琴爱人 还很安静 她都没有叫床呢 你该怎能做呢？”  
一边说着 一边把他的手也绑了起来 把分身上的扣珠和小环都拆了下来  
“现在夜色晚了 让她安静地高潮吧 把你都交给她吧 你知道该怎么做了吧？”  
双手被束缚 自然不能自己套弄分身  
而我 也只是在他背后轻轻爱抚着后背和臀瓣 在他耳后吹气 但就是对他处于水深火热中的下身毫不理会  
在原始冲动的驱使下 小吉把分身放在了琴键上 在琴键的边缘处 上下来回的蹭着 速度越来越快 可能这样的刺激还是不够 他不由得翘起了屁股 让分身从一排琴键上逐渐扫过 甚至用琴键边缘的直角刺激着马眼 阵阵低吼从喉间传出 我站在琴的一侧继续拍摄着 新奇又色欲的画面  
“看来令和第一工口本也要由你这只骚货来承包了呢”  
沉浸在获得快感中的小吉仿佛已经听不到我的话语 自顾自地持续摩擦着 终于在一阵加速的摩擦中 他泄了 一股股白色浑浊流淌在琴键上 而满足了的小吉则一下瘫坐在琴凳旁 大口喘息着  
我不给他休息的机会 一把把他拉起  
“你好脏啊 把琴键都弄成什么样子了！白天还要拍摄呢！赶快给我舔干净你个骚货”  
说着便按住他的头往琴键上凑去 由于手还被绑着 他不由得叉开双腿弯下腰去舔 如同白夜写真集里那样 只是这次 对着他心爱的钢琴还有自己的精液 羞耻程度更加厉害。我则在后面掐着他的臀肉 一把把掐得屁股通红 他在忍耐 一声不吭 甚至迎合着把屁股抬的更高 “真骚啊你！你的后穴 感觉也可以开发一下呢”  
听到这里 小吉明显害怕了 本能地缩了缩身体  
“现在还不是时候 至于是什么时候嘛 到时候你就知道了”  
终于把自己制造的混乱收拾干净了 我把他手松了绑  
“刚才都是侧面和背面照 让大家看清楚你的正面”  
我把琴键盖翻下 让他坐了上去 两只脚搁在琴凳上 双手撑着 他一度把腿紧紧地夹着 不愿如此不堪地展示自己的下体 我粗暴地分开他的双腿  
“不听话的话 我立马把刚才的照片发ins哦 让你的饭也看看你有多淫荡”  
他不再反抗 将自己的一切都暴露于夜色中  
“你不知道现在这画面有多美 你和你的钢琴爱人 今天终于灵肉结合了呢 这张照片好适合当封面哟”  
这次可拍摄到了满意的作品 我不禁感叹  
“那下一站 我们去哪里拍呢？”  
随便给他套上了外裤 把现场简单收拾了一下 胖次 反正等下就要脱 索性放进了我的包里   
再次推着这只小野猫往前走 离开了摄影棚 来到了走廊上 我事先已经打听过 由于楼梯间施工 这里的摄像头暂时都无法连接 保安每4小时会来巡逻一次 上次巡逻差不多是3小时前 那时我们还在休息室玩橱窗play 现在还有一个小时 也得好好利用  
空旷的走廊 也是一个不错的摄影场景呢  
“小骚猫 给我趴下去 爬”  
我一脚踢在他紧实的臀上 没有防备的他一下就跪倒在地 刚才几个小时的折腾已经让他精疲力竭 仿佛机械人般地对我言听计从 手撑在地上慢慢地朝着走廊尽头爬着  
我把他蒙在眼上的丝巾摘掉 走廊尽头的落地窗反射出一个羞耻而又诱惑的身影 我站在他身后  
“你看到你自己有多浪了吗？骚货？！把裤子脱了 动物穿什么衣服？衬衫也脱了！”  
他缓缓褪去了全部的衣物 我突然灵机一动 拿出他平时经常佩戴的Tiffany锁项链 今天因为拍摄需要摘下来收在我包里了 顺便再用丝巾当牵引绳给他戴在脖子上   
“小骚猫 喜欢主人给你的项圈吗？表现好下次再给你买更漂亮的哟”  
“抬头 say cheese”  
一张张魅惑又屈辱的照片出现在了手机相册 我把手机拿到他眼前 他不堪地别过头去  
“好好看看清楚你的骚样！这可是很重要的写真集呢！”我强扭过他的头  
爬行了一段后 我开始指挥他摆出各种姿势  
“把屁股抬高点，自己握住下身 ”  
“把丝巾咬嘴里 交叉盘腿坐好 手撑住地 把分身挺出来”  
一边拍着一边让他往前爬行 直到走到了之前看到的楼梯间为止   
“我们的目的地到了 刚刚只是热身罢了”  
到了楼梯间 我再次确认了施工牌的施工时间，“早上八点前 这里不会有人哦”  
楼梯间 因为要施工的关系 一片脏乱 还有一些事先堆放着的工具  
我拿起地上的绳索 把他绑了起来，绳子从腋下 胯下穿过 手反剪着绑死 脖子上的丝巾也换成了更结实的绳子 一头拴在楼梯的扶手上   
“我们来锻炼身体吧 从这里走下去 走到一楼我就让你回家”  
现在的小吉想要移动的话 只能全身蜷曲着靠双腿行走 但是由于手被绑住 无法控制平衡 稍不留神 就会跌跌撞撞 脖子上的项链马上就会勒住脖子 才勉强走了几步 小吉被勒得满脸通红 额头上的青筋也突起着 加上浑身赤裸着 暴露在初春的夜晚 身体也变得僵硬了起来 我各个角度都拍了照片 “捆绑play什么的 饭们一定会喜欢的哟 不愧是小吉 太适合你了”  
听到这话 小吉竟然还露出了若有似无的傻笑   
“你还真是骚啊 小吉平时都没机会这样吧 今天就让你玩个够哦 不过小骚猫浑身好凉呀 要不要给你胖次穿”  
立即收到了得救的眼神 原来刚刚的笑意只是他想讨好我 还是说他内心的M属性在被逐渐开发？  
我拿出胖次 给他直接穿在了绳索外面  
由于内裤是贴合身体的款式 一穿上去 显得特别的紧绷 将他的分身紧紧的箍住了 稍一移动 就会产生摩擦 敏感的分身立马有了反应 惊讶又羞愧的表情浮现在他脸上 我当然也不会放过这样的画面  
一边拍着一边继续羞辱道：“刚刚才泄过 现在又勃起了，真是一只性欲旺盛的小野猫 发情期到了吧？ 那你平时怎么满足自己？骚成这样谁能受得住你？真是太坏了！满脑子都是这些吧～唱歌的时候 是不是也都在妄想 所以声音才那么撩人？？”  
“现在规则改变了 除了走到一楼 还不能泄出来，如果泄了 就重新开始 看你以后还敢不敢这样骚？”  
小吉整个人都紧张了起来 每一步都小心翼翼 一边怕脖子被勒 一边怕自己敏感的下体再受刺激 明明觉得很冷 但汗水还不停地流下。  
一步 两步 一阶 两阶 时间一分一秒地流过 才走了半层楼梯 就已经过了近半小时 此时 楼上的楼梯间外传来了阵阵脚步声   
“保安来了”  
小骚猫明显慌乱了起来 如果保安打开楼梯间的门 立马就会看到自己不堪的模样 脚步声越来越近  
而我 却没有救他的意思 反而自己走到了楼梯转角处 那里是视觉盲区 保安看不到我  
小吉看我的眼神真的快哭了 他用嘴型对我说“救我 求求你了 救我”  
一边本能地蜷缩起身子尽力地往栏杆边躲 可是 被扶手束缚的他 能活动的范围 也就只有这么一点   
随着脚步声的临近 仿佛放弃了一般的 他不再挣扎 准备接受即将到来的一切  
保安的脚步在门口停下了 他只是随意的透过门上的玻璃小窗往里看了一眼 对于楼梯上的模糊黑影也只当是施工的用具 随即便离开了  
逃过一劫。  
随着保安脚步声的远去 小吉慢慢抬起了头 大大的眼睛里含着眼泪 带着哭腔的声音轻轻地说“太可怕了 呜呜 求求您不要这样”   
“哇你现在这样 真的好诱人啊 看来以后要多来几次这样的危险情况呢”  
手机再次将这样的神情忠实地记录了下来。  
“那我们 接着走吧 小骚猫”  
又艰难地走了半层楼梯，终于来到了下一层，小吉已经气喘吁吁浑身湿透，浑身的汗珠已经变成了一层水雾，特别是下身的肿胀，淫水把原本白色的内裤都弄透明了，一个硕大的分身若隐若现。让人随时都想扑上去把他吃干抹净。湿漉漉的可人儿靠在栏杆边喘息着，我却不想轻易放过他，我用脚轻轻踩在他的分身上 一点点施力，他已经无力反抗了，只是用悲伤的眼光看着我，轻轻摇了摇头，希望我不要再刺激他的分身了。随着力度的加大，他的身体开始微微地颤动，呼吸越来越急促，甚至开始主动扭动摩擦着我的脚底。  
“小骚猫现在就想泄了吗？不想回家了吗？？”  
“求你了，让我泄吧，我受不了了 求你了，额，额，我想要舒服，嗯嗯”  
一边说着一边像条蛇一样扭动着自己的身体，对时不时还咬住自己的嘴唇。似乎他已经知道了自己怎样可以勾引到别人。看着他的骚样我既高兴又恼火。怎么能这样随便勾引人？今天对我这样明天是不是在别人身下卖骚了？  
我生气地略用力地踢了一脚他的分身，突如其来的袭击使他一下子吃痛地蜷缩起来，眼中也一下子蒙上了一层水雾。  
“对不起”他道歉着。  
“为什么道歉？你说说哪里错了”  
“我…我没有忍住，我意志力不够坚强”  
“原来是为这个道歉，那我不能原谅你哦，因为你还没意思到自己的问题在哪里。”  
说着我又把脚伸到了蛋蛋处，一下一下地撩拨着，他竟然忘记了刚刚的疼痛，还自动把腿张开了一些，嘴里还发出若有似无的轻轻呻吟。之前的羞涩和害怕全然不见了，仿佛被打开了卖骚的开关。  
我的脚继续逗弄着，继续问他，“知道自己错在哪里了吗？”  
“嗯 嗯 不…不知道…好舒服…嗯…主人求你了，让我舒服吧”  
“主人？这可是你第一次这样叫我，我可没要求过”  
“主人，我就是你的宠物，你的小骚猫，主人，主人”身下的人儿毫不羞耻地说着，眼神已经陷入迷离了。  
我打开了手机视频，“你再说一遍，我是谁？”  
“主人，我这只小骚猫的主人”  
满意地关掉了拍摄界面，我重播了一遍视频，“主人…”  
小吉这才突然有些清醒，意识到自己刚刚所做的一切，几乎是将自己送入了一个未知的“地狱”。  
“如果饭们看到这个，会怎么想呢？嘻嘻”  
我开玩笑的威胁着。  
“唔…唔…我失态了，求您不要发出去，求您！”  
这才意识到事情的严重性的小骚猫哀求着。  
“既然已经叫了我主人，那小骚猫什么都要听主人安排哦，否则…嗯？？”  
眼看着已经无法挽回这一切，他无奈地点头了。  
我停下撩拨他的脚，像逗宠物一样，蹲下摸了摸他柔顺的长发。“小骚猫真乖。”  
作为这个意外惊喜的回报，我决定不让他自己走了，否则走到天亮都回不了家，我把他松绑，架着他从楼梯上一步步走了下去，就这样还是花了一些时间才走到一楼。  
在一楼让他把裤子和衬衫穿好，之前穿的大衣似乎是忘在了休息室，现在也无法上去再取了。从边门小心翼翼地走出了大楼，我对小骚猫说：“你等在这里，等下我开车过来，你直接一口气跑到路边上车”  
“好的主人”  
还是想玩弄他，我又把他的下身剥了个精光，现在的他仅着一件长款的衬衫，长度将将能遮住屁股，但是稍一移动就会春光乍泄 而且是在室外，虽然已经是深夜，但马路上夜归的人也不少，小骚猫一个人站在大楼中间的缝隙中，还是有被别人看到的风险，我就想他体验体验这样的刺激。  
我慢慢走向对面的停车场，上了车后我没有急着开车，反而在车中悄悄观察他。  
小骚猫真的已经被情欲冲昏了头脑，他的下身挺立着，竟然就着墙边的水管在摩擦着，也不怕路过的人往这里看一眼。我拿起手机拉进焦距，把他这尺度大开的画面全部拍摄了下来。画面中的人儿时而上下摩擦着水管，时而自己用手套弄着下体，时不时还自己揉搓着乳头，忘我的样子仿佛是在自家的私密空间。“真tm的骚浪贱”我一边拍一边想着。  
拍摄了几分钟后，我才慢慢启动车子 开到了对面，小骚猫看到我的车后，真的像只猫一样，敏捷地穿过上街沿一下子窜进了车里。  
“主人我不行了，我马上要泄了”  
“你好脏啊，你好贱啊，我可看到了，你还在蹭水管 那么要吗？你泄在车上不是把车子都弄脏了？脏死了”  
“主人 主人我真的不行了”  
看着这只情欲膨胀的小骚猫，我也想看看他满足的脸，从副驾驶的储物箱里拿出一个黑色物体，扔给后座的他。  
“知道是什么吧？用这个”  
接到手里，小骚猫看清了，原来是一个飞机杯。  
仿佛溺水的人抓到一个救生圈一样，他迅速打开杯子将自己的硕大插了进去，上下不停地套弄着，全然不顾外面并排的车辆如果有人转头看，就会看到这一幕，毕竟我没有关车内灯。  
因为，车内的防盗摄像头还在工作呢，拍摄的角度正好对着后排中间——小吉正在忘我“耕耘”的地方。  
这个飞机杯还有震动功能，他直接开到了最大，加上自己手的快速套弄，简直爽到飞起。他毫不顾忌地大声呻吟着，两腿张开，脚趾都用力地勾起，另一只手紧紧抠着座椅，没过一会儿，后座的骚猫一声低吼，整个人满足地瘫倒了。  
他泄了，一股浓稠直接射在了飞机杯中，随着他的放手滚落在车子的一角。  
获得满足小骚猫瘫在后排的座椅上，整个人都倒了下去，一直在认真驾驶的我终于开口了  
“舒服了吗？你的骚样全部被拍了哟～等下到家我要好好欣赏。”  
“谢谢主人，让我…舒服，我…好喜欢，主人真…好”一口一个主人，可叫的我不免有些得意。  
“小骚猫之前犯的错误是什么？还没意识到吗？如果没有的话，那就等着惩罚吧”  
“主人…我…再想想，唔…或许…是我不够…骚？”  
蠢吉果然是蠢吉，真是一个令人发笑又危险的答案。  
“你再这样说，等下停好车就直接把你办了”  
“不要不要，小骚猫又说错话了，对不起主人，主人…我…我错了，不要在那里。”  
后座的人儿呜咽着说道。  
“那我们到家办事？嗯？就这样决定了。”  
停好了车，由于没有带大衣，只能从后备箱取出备用的毛毯，把他裹了个结实，迅速坐电梯上了楼，刚一进家门，不等我开口，小吉就自觉地趴了下去，在地上爬了起来。  
抖M属性真的被开发了呢。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 画风突变不要怪我 可爱萌宠和傻瓜主人（x

我一把把他扶起，搂着他进了浴室。

“我可不想看到一个小脏猫在家里爬”

把浴缸放满热水，水汽氤氲中把他身上的湿衬衫褪去，让他整个人坐进浴缸。

突如其来的温柔反而让他不适应，看着我要帮他擦洗身体的动作，他背过身去说，不用了我自己来就好。

我没有说话，只是轻轻用毛巾擦着他的背，他的胸口，给他身体上涂满沐浴露。顺便把涂满发胶的头发也一起洗了。仿佛他真的是只小猫咪一样，给他洗净擦干。经过一番沐浴，刚刚还瑟瑟发抖一团混乱的小吉，变得干净又漂亮，身上还散发着淡淡的清香。包裹着浴巾，头发还湿漉漉地滴着水。

一副乖巧的模样看着我。

“小猫咪真乖，我来帮你把头发吹干”

我搬来凳子让他乖乖坐好，一缕缕地吹起了他的头发。手指插到柔软的头发中间，越摸越像小动物。不一会儿，头发就吹干了。没有了发胶，整个人的气场都变了，变得又可爱又乖巧。顺毛的发型仿佛是一个高中生，浑身都散发着活力。

让他换上一直以来都穿着的丝质睡袍，小吉猫又主动的爬着走出了浴室。

“主人，我有点渴了，小猫想要喝水”

大眼睛看着我，亮亮的眼珠真的让人心生怜爱。

我找来一个略有深度的盆子，倒上水放在沙发边的地上，“吉喵来喝”

他欢快的爬了过来，像真的猫一样用舌头舔着水。

我坐在沙发上，用脚抚摸着他的背，一直到他的臀瓣。要知道，除了睡袍，里面什么都没穿。

似乎感觉到了什么，吉喵抬起头转向我说：“主人，慢一点好不好，我，我，有点累。”

也是，短短几个小时就设了两次，铁打的身体也吃不消。我去厨房找了一些之前送来的慰问品，给他用烤箱重新加热了一下，虽然只是一些小糕点，但吉喵应该也喜欢吧。

烤完之后，香味在房间四散开来，我走到沙发旁，吉喵渴望地看着我手里的盘子。

我在沙发上坐下，手一伸，“过来吉喵”

身型高大的男人灵活的窜上来沙发，几乎把我扑倒。我把他扶正，从侧面搂住他。让他的头靠在我身上，“张嘴”

一口松软可口的糕点送入了他的口中，“呜呜呜呜真的好吃” 满足的样子使他的脸都缩成一团，两只手也不停的上下摆动，真的除了可爱，没有别的形容词可以来形容。

我一边撸着他的顺毛，一边喂着他。

很快糕点就吃完了，心满意足的小猫紧紧粘着我，我顺势让他坐在我的腿上，从背后抱住，两个人一起倒在了沙发里。

空气变得很安静，只有彼此均匀的呼吸声。

我试探着将手伸进了浴袍中，但看着小吉满足又略疲惫的脸，突然决定今天放过他。

我和他一起从沙发上起来，两个人一起去浴室刷牙，洗脸，也没让他在地上爬行了。洗漱完毕后，我搂着吉喵说，今天辛苦了，不如我们就一起休息吧。

吉喵眼神中闪过一丝兴奋又有点害怕，“那等下，还 还办事吗？”

“我说休息，就是睡觉，单纯的睡觉。明早还有拍摄，现在也就只能睡几个小时了，我可不想明天某个大明星骚猫变熊猫哦”

我刮了下他的鼻子，和他一起并排躺进床里，小吉的床，果然到处充满着他的气息，好好闻哦。身边的可人儿钻进了我的腋窝，依偎着我睡了。

“晚安主人”

“晚安小吉喵”

早上醒来 发现身旁的可人儿已经起床 竟然我这个本职还是助理的人晚起了 不免佩服艺人的专业精神和体力 特别是昨天一天的………

正挣扎着准备起床 突然被子被掀开 钻进了一个浑身赤裸的身体

头拱在被子里 对着我笑着“早安”

一边像真的猫咪一样用手一下一下巴着我的身体

一把搂过这只猫咪 发现他都已洗漱完毕了 脸上散发着须后水和香水的混合气味 忍不住把脸埋在他柔顺的头发里 闻了又闻

这个可爱的喵一下子又蹦下了床

朝着门外爬去

现在这么自觉了吗 已经习惯了在家爬行？

对于他这样的转变 真是让我又惊又喜

其实我本身也只是单纯逗弄他而已 现在 仿佛真的是我养的萌宠

而且我 作为主人 还睡在了萌宠的床上

一时不知道是我养他 还是他在逗我

我也立马起床洗漱了一番

走出浴室 竟看到宠物自己在做早餐

还裸体穿着围裙

真的一下子就让我冲动了

我冲上灶台把火一关

把身下的人压在灶台边上

一只手直接伸进两腿之间握住分身套弄着

“小骚猫睡了一觉起来就恢复了吗？又开始骚了吗？”

“主人，不要啊主人 我在煮早餐而已 再不吃时间要来不及了”

我看了看墙上的钟，确实时间不早了。

忿忿地把手松开

“骚猫去把衣服穿好，这里我来做”

小吉乖乖爬向衣帽间穿起了衣服，出来的时候穿了一套最新的 seven 豹纹运动套装，是 naoto 桑送他的礼物。

“今天是豹猫吗？穿的这样骚去外面又要骚给谁看呀！”

我一边将盛好煎蛋和面包的盘子放在地上 让他趴着吃 一边用脚轻轻蹭着他的敏感处。

“今天时间来不及了算了，以后不允许穿这样骚的私服，听到没有小骚货？”

“嗯嗯好的主人”说罢还抬头无辜的看着我。

受不了他这样的眼神 我匆匆起身拿起工作用的包包和物品催促道

“差不多我们就走了”

到了玄关，小吉恢复了“人类”的模样。如同普通的明星和助理，我们一起出了门。

因为怕经纪人看出蛛丝马迹，我提前告知了经纪人不用绕路来接，我俩直接去现场。

到了现场，看着摄影棚中相同的的场景，脑海里回想起来昨晚发生的一切，特别是小吉又坐到钢琴边，手指触摸到昨天在这里被他射精的琴键，脸色莫名潮红了起来。我本想继续昨天的游戏，逗弄他一番，一个电话破坏了我的计划。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 然后……就没有然后了

原来是gene的助理突发流感无法上班，主管想说我这里只是继续拍摄，等着也是等着，让我趁着空档过去帮忙。  
我也来不及和小吉打招呼 匆忙和现场对接的人员交代了几句 让他转告小吉结束后我会回来接他，就匆匆走了。  
到了gene那里七个孩子着实闹腾，在休息室里hayato一边等着妆发一边拿着几壶一样的AC咖啡壶让我猜里面哪个才是咖啡 旁边的reo和mandy拿着手机在直播  
我着实不太清楚他们平时的工作状态，只是知道瞎闹腾就是这个团的风格，今天也不得不配合着一起闹腾。我猜咖啡壶的样子就这样被mandy拍成ins story发上了网。  
视频里就看到一个口罩staff被耍得团团转，始终猜不到正确的答案。  
终于他们也到了收录时间进棚去录影，我也终于空闲下来，留在休息室收拾东西。  
这时候手机响了 进来一条line  
“我在Mandy ins看到你了”  
是吉喵发来的  
“你？”竟然既没有叫“主人”也不用“您”  
怎么回事？  
回复一条过去“gene缺人临时来帮忙 等下你这里结束我回来接你”  
“不用了 我这里提早收工了 我自己坐计程车回去”  
看来我的小吉喵真的有点生气了呢  
明明都是自己后辈 真一点都不像个前辈 借个助理也生气吗？我也暗自好笑起来。  
或者说 是因为我和hayato互动太亲密了吗？  
吃醋了？想到这里我不禁又有点高兴。  
“那你路上注意安全，我晚点来喂食我的喵”  
还贴了一个可爱的猫贴图过去  
没有回复。  
罢了，等下收工回去看看我的小吉喵具体情况再说吧。  
终于他们收录完成了，此时哈丫头和yupi想回公司练特技，问我能不能顺便带他们回去。我正好想去公司取点“东西”，就答应了。  
哈丫头和yupi坐在昨天小吉发浪的后座上，开始启动汽车的时候我才惊觉车里似乎没有整理！  
不过扭头一看，昨晚用过的飞机杯并没有在那里，也没有看到可疑的不明痕迹，看来我的吉喵早上坐车的时候偷偷整理了吧。“真乖”  
到了公司，我拿出了之前Tiffany送来的新款项链礼物，作为solo新专辑以及arena巡演开启的庆祝礼物，放在公司一直没拿给他，我打开看过，是一条锁链项链，和之前的锁头有了不一样的设计，但依旧很有小吉喜欢的野性浪漫风格。  
但我想给他的，可不止这些。  
我把海绵隔层取了出来，又放进了一层海绵包裹的东西，再把项链原本的隔层覆盖上去，天衣无缝，丝毫看不出来。  
带着这份“礼物”，我火速开车来到了小吉家。  
由于工作需要我有钥匙，但我故意按了楼下门禁的门铃，以便给他时间“准备”  
滴滴 没有说话门直接开了  
看来还在生气  
到了门口我也没直接开门，反而礼貌地按了门铃。  
门里传来一声“哪有猫给主人开门的？”  
哇 原来还知道我是主人 喜滋滋地拿钥匙开了门  
进门就看到一只骚喵，赤裸着身体趴在沙发处，屁股抬的高高的，在玩手机。  
我试探着问他“小骚猫今天那么乖，已经等主人回来办事了吗？”  
“主人要办事就快点吧，免得耽误你去别人那里”  
看来真的是吃醋了。  
我拿起沙发上的毯子披到他身上，把他裹好拉到沙发坐下，他蜷缩在一角，不给我靠近他的机会。  
气鼓鼓地说道：“有主人扔下宠物自己走掉的吗？还和别的宠物玩的那么开心！哈丫头阳光又可爱，又年轻，你是不是喜欢他了！”  
我真的被他逗乐了，别说喜欢了，平时工作关系也很少和gene接触，在我眼里只是孩子罢了。  
“原来小骚猫在吃醋？那我拿礼物来赔罪行不行？”  
原本是受我摆布的吉喵搞的仿佛我才是被他控制的人。  
我拿出Tiffany的盒子递给他，他看了看说，“这是厂商送的礼物，又不是你的。”  
“你打开看了再说”  
打开盒子，先看到的依然是那条项链“还有一层”  
吉喵挪开了那层海绵  
映入眼帘的东西 看得吉喵脸上起了可疑的红晕  
猫耳 带肛塞的猫尾 一个带铃铛的项圈 调情羽毛 和一个电动震动器   
我拿起猫耳戴在了他的头上 把他身上的毯子拿开，用羽毛逗弄着他的身体，乳头，颈窝，腰部，乃至轻轻扫过他的胯下。  
“做骚猫没有猫耳 没有猫尾 不玩逗猫棒怎么行？”  
被我这样一番撩拨，戴着猫耳的小吉，又开始了经不住诱惑的发浪模式，他爬下沙发，爬到落地镜处欣赏自己戴猫耳的样子  
我走过去 把项圈也扣在了他的脖子上  
项圈上 还刻着“S”  
“小吉说自己是Exile的S呢 我看 只是一个抖M罢了“  
接下来 就是肛塞猫尾了，我掰开他的后庭，小穴一看就是没有被开发过，粉粉嫩嫩的样子特别可爱，“之前说过的后庭开发，就从今天开始吧”  
肛塞并不粗壮，我根据使用说明，戴着指套涂抹着润滑剂，第一次将手指伸入了这个幽秘处，身下的人儿因为紧张夹紧了臀肉，我不得不略微粗暴的用力顶了进去  
“小骚猫 你放松一点哦，否则越紧越痛”  
费了一番功夫，终于把润滑做好了，紧接着我就将肛塞塞入他的体内。身下的人儿一声轻轻的呻吟，倒也顺利接受了这一切。  
只是他没想到，在塞之前，我悄悄在肛塞上涂上了催情的药水，虽然不会马上发作，但是时间一长药效就会显露。到时候，哈哈，想象着他无比饥渴的样子就让我兴奋。  
看看这条美丽的尾巴在自己身后，小吉仿佛真的化身成了猫，他兴奋地爬来爬去，左看右看。  
“现在高兴了吗？”  
“emmmm 高兴一点了”明明已经笑开了花，嘴上却不饶人。  
“好了小骚猫，以后每天回家第一件事就是打扮好，听到了吗？”  
我将润滑油也放在了他的桌上。  
“现在我出去买点吃的，小骚猫乖乖在家等我哦”  
买完食物回家，一打开门，就看到小骚猫在地上翻滚着，分身也挺立着，一听到我回来的声音  
“主人 我要 我要…操我…我要爆炸了”  
他自己的手胡乱摸着自己的乳头和身体，但意外地没有自己解决。  
药效原来这么快呀，我还以为得吃完晚饭才行。  
我暗自想到。  
看着在地上痛苦扭曲的他，我又萌生了逗弄他的想法。  
我把他的肛塞一下抽离，照理离开了催情药的渗透，应该舒服一些，但是小骚猫表现得更加难受了。  
“主人 我好想被填满，我想要…不要拔掉啊…”  
“原来你是这样骚啊，你的后庭已经不能适应没有东西塞住了吗？”  
我拿出了刚刚购买的食物，其中有一瓶是罐装的奶油，我喷出一些奶油围绕在他的乳头旁边。白色的奶油映衬着粉色的乳头，好像一块奶油草莓蛋糕。  
我用舌头在他乳头旁打转，一点点地舔掉奶油，还时不时用牙齿轻轻扫过那个粉色小点。  
“主人 主人 不要这样。啊…嗯嗯…唔…不行了”  
“主人好饿，要吃完蛋糕才有力气办事呀。小骚猫再忍一忍。”  
我一口一口不紧不慢地舔着，身下的人儿浑身都变成了潮红色，脸上的表情也交织着情欲和痛苦。漂亮的大眼睛已经很难睁开，半眯着，眼角处还有隐隐的泪光。我将目标从胸口转移到脸上。一只手用羽毛棒挑逗着他的身体，一只手轻轻抚摸着他脸部性感的轮廓，他眼睛上茂密的睫毛，他男人味十足的眉毛，高挺的鼻梁。最后，落到了红润饱满的嘴唇边。虽然前几天一直在逗弄他，但是我一次都没有亲吻过他嘴唇。毕竟，最好的要留在最后，不是吗？  
我的唇慢慢凑近了他，被药物驱使的小吉喵，迫不及待的迎了上来，主动亲上了我。他的嘴唇真的好软好舒服啊，平日里那么优美的歌声，就是从这样的嘴里唱出，而现在唇舌相接溢出的声响，却比歌声更动听。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就……真的没有然后了

第二天一早 不出意料地在腰背剧痛中醒来，抬眼原本干净整洁的客厅里散乱的毛毯 抱枕 纸巾 卧室也是一片狼籍 整个屋子都充斥着爱欲的味道，一摸自己身上也粘粘乎乎的，不知是汗水还是其他的**体液 我醒来的地方 是房间和客厅连接的走廊 而那只小骚喵 正趴在我脚边 迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛  
“牙白 今天还要进公司开会”  
赶忙拉着小喵进浴室快速地冲了个凉，刷牙洗脸，发型就算了，戴个帽子遮一遮，黑眼圈，也来不及补救了，明星必备大墨镜往他脸上一架。  
幸好衣服都很整齐地挂在衣帽间，立马给他套好。正准备出门，一看不对，脖子上的铃铛项圈还没解下来，赶忙给他收拾好。  
小骚猫昨晚给我折腾的不轻，一系列事情他都在半梦半醒中被我安排着做好。  
“能不能不去公司啊 我好累 整个人都要散架了”  
我也多想现在就抱抱他 躺沙发上休息一整天，毕竟我的腰也是酸痛到不行，真的太骚了这只小猫，让我欲罢不能。  
但是想到hiro桑，不禁打了一个激灵，速速出门。  
到了中目黑的ldh大楼，刚把小吉半推半拖地弄到会议室门口，一开门，一片人早已坐定，就等着我俩  
真是太尴尬了！  
幸好也没有迟到，略带抱歉的向大家鞠躬致歉后，会议就开始了。  
讨论到小吉的部分，电脑上的图片却显示无法打开  
“**，你的手机上有备份吧？直接连你手机好了”  
我从神游状态突然被cue，完全没多想，急忙把手机递给经纪人，手机被连上的那一刻我才想到，牙白！那些照片！！！  
小吉似乎也突然意识到了这个，十分紧张地看着屏幕，还时不时地看向我。  
突然我心中的小恶魔又占了上风，比起担忧，似乎又是一个捉弄吉喵的好地方呢。  
我走到经纪人身旁  
“让我把文件找出来，哎…………在哪里呢？”  
鼠标在相册文件夹上游移着，我点开了最新的那个文件夹，果然存着会议需要的企划案备份图，但我故意手滑点开了自动播放，文件夹里的照片开始一张张地投影在大屏幕上，从待播放的缩略图里，小吉一眼就认出了这几天自己被拍到的“写真集”，他的猛得就红了，汗也随之默默爬上脸颊，既羞愧又紧张，但是现在这个场合，他又不好发作，只能用目光提醒我，当我抬头看到会议桌对面的他，嘴角悄悄的一笑，让他明白过来我不是手滑，而是故意为之。  
对面的眼神顿时从慌张变成了抗议，两只拳头紧紧握着放在桌上，还微微卷曲了一下手指，真是一副大写的“敢怒不敢言”脸。  
照片依旧在一张张播放着，我假意在寻找暂停的按钮，但就是一副找不到的样子，小吉喵的眼神也从刚刚的愤怒转为了求助，如同那晚在楼梯间一般，无辜的眼神里还渐渐蒙上了一层水雾，他张口用嘴型说着“求你了 关掉啊”还轻轻摇了摇头，牙齿咬着下唇，真是下一秒就要梨花带雨一般。  
在即将播放到“钢琴play”的前一张时，我假装终于找到了暂停键，果断按了下去。  
“不好意思，这个新系统操作不太熟练，对不起，企划案的图应该就是这两张”  
我结束了游戏，赶忙向大家解释着。对面的小喵终于松了一口气，但是眼神直接杀向了我。  
逗猫 真是有趣呢www


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 补一个原本是在开头的休息室play 但我重写了

休息室  
休息室里  
“把窗打开透透气吧”  
我自顾自地说道 这次的拍摄地在一栋高层中  
为了兼顾安全与通风 从房间里面打开窗户后 到玻璃幕墙的距离间还设置了一个个类似于飘窗的空间。  
“进去”  
别人眼里的大明星 此刻却乖乖地像小猫一样爬上了窗户并安静地蹲在那一方小小的空间里  
我把窗户关上 这只小猫略有不安地扒了扒窗户玻璃  
我拿着食物隔着玻璃在他面前晃晃

“要吃吗？”  
拼命点头 连续地工作早以让小猫饥肠辘辘

“要吃的话 把衣服脱掉哦”  
“裤子也脱掉哦 ”  
听话的小猫犹豫了一下 就开始把身上的外套外裤脱下 要脱衬衫时被我阻止了  
“衬衫不用脱了 扣子解开就好 但是胖次脱掉 把前面露出来”  
窗里的人照做了 略带窘迫地把腿张开 可爱的性器垂落在两腿之间  
我靠近玻璃 手隔空摸着那个部位  
“不勃起的话 就不让你出来哦”  
“但不能用手”我补充到  
为了做到我的要求 小猫在窗里将身体贴着玻璃 冰冷的窗户刺激着他的乳头 他上下地蹭弄 发出细碎地呻吟 两腿之间也逐渐开始膨胀 圆柱开始抬头 抵上了窗户 透过休息室的化妆镜 他也看到了自己羞耻的模样 以及 在旁边满意地看着这场“表演”的我  
好像荷兰红灯区路边橱窗中表演的社情舞娘 当然 比她们性感撩人得多 我想着。  
窗户里的人见已经做到了我的要求 开口恳求  
“我可以吃饭了吗？”  
话音刚落我猛地打开了窗户 失去平衡的人 一下子跌落在地上 幸好是有地毯 窗台也不算高 但是可怜的吉喵还是被吓到了  
“好痛” 地上的人挣扎地爬了起来 刚刚勃起的圆柱也因受惊而软了下去  
“吉喵好像没有做到我的要求呢”  
我把地上的人儿扶起 让他半躺在我怀里 手指逗弄着胸前的小粒，怀里的人头发微微有些湿润，白色衬衫也因为刚才的一番运动而变得有些透明，相比起简单粗暴的全裸，现在的吉喵更显得诱人。 我用手捋着他的头发，一个声音从怀里传来：“让我吃饭吧，求你了，等下拍摄完成，任你摆布” “任我摆布？” 没想到这么主动，可真是骚呢。 正准备放过他给他吃饭，门外响起敲门声。 地上的人慌忙地想找裤子，但我不等他拿到 就起身将门开了一条缝 “啊，是助理桑，我就是来提醒下拍摄时间大概是40分钟后” 摄影棚工作人员一边说着一边略带疑惑地试图朝里望了望 “好的明白了，shokichi桑在休息，所以……”我故意压低了嗓音说道 “啊……好的那就不打扰了” 打发走了工作人员，回头看看我们大明星 靠墙瘫坐在地上，来不及穿的裤子挂在一边腿上，刚刚疲软下去的分身却挺立了起来。 “原来shokichi桑喜欢这种危险刺激的呀！早知道如此，刚才就该把门大开让大家一起欣赏欣赏才对” 地上的人抬头，眼睛有点湿湿的，开口道“所以现在可以给我吃饭了吗？我没有用手” 此情此景，若不是后续还有工作，真想就地把他吃干抹净。 抑制住自己的冲动，我决定给他换一种玩法。 “小吉真乖，过来吃饭吧” 饥肠辘辘的小猫挣扎着站起来，准备走到桌边 “呀，今天的饭好像缺少一点酱汁啊，完全没有味道” “没，没关系的，我这样吃就可以了” “那可不行，这样把食物吃下去，就太可惜了” 我走近他，用手抚上他的分身 “小吉自己不就带着酱料吗？撒上去就好了” 对于我突然的触碰，无法抑制的呻吟声从他口中溢出“嗯，不要，啊” “给你一个选择，我来帮你，还是自己弄出来？” “但不能用手”我补充道 说着我用领带把他的手反剪着绑在了身后 “能不能……能不能帮帮我？”几乎是哀求的，面前这个高大的男人站在桌边说到 “回答错误！自己的事情自己做哦” 沉默了一会儿，被反绑着人开始了“自救” 他将分身搁在桌边，利用桌子的边角开始了前后的抽送，桌前的化妆镜反射出他淫荡的身姿 我决定“帮他”一把 我站在他的身后，双手绕到他的胸前，将已经高耸的乳头揉搓在指尖，时不时地还用力挤压扭转，身前敏感的人，止不住的将背弓起，身下的摩擦抽送也更激烈。手被反剪使得维持平衡极为困难，没过多久就开始双脚发颤摇摇欲坠，若不是我用手箍住他的身体，分分钟就会跌坐在地。 “嗯，嗯，啊，好胀，给我，我要” 无意识的言语从口中吐出 “酱汁要做好了吗？”我问到，把手移到了下身的囊袋处，轻轻的刮擦揉搓起来 “啊，不要，好舒服，嗯，不要” “小吉的敏感点真多啊，随便哪里好像都能打开开关呢” 镜子中的人已经浑身湿透，汗珠满布在锻炼得当的肌肉上，而分身更是膨胀到了极致，随时准备爆发，我把他的头发一把抓起，让他睁开眼睛看着自己现在被情欲所困的模样。 “不行了，要……要泄了”镜子中的人一边喘着粗气一边再次加快了摩擦。 看着时机已到，我一脚踢在他紧致的臀肉上，“啊”地一声，湿漉漉的小猫一下跌坐在地上，我把食物放在他身下，用穿着鞋的脚轻轻踩着他的分身，肆意地碾压旋转着 “呃”随着一声闷哼，喷薄而出的精液从马眼洒出，淋得饭盒和地毯上到处都是 泄精完成的人，也大舒了一口气，躺在地上微微颤抖着 “啊，小吉自带的酱汁真多呀，要全部吃掉哦” “还是不能用手” 已经被逗弄的几近昏厥的人，看被我用脚踢到嘴边的饭菜，精液的腥味掩盖了食物本身的香气，干呕了一声。 我用脚碾了碾他疲软的分身 “赶紧吃掉！” 也许已经饿到极致，或者已经无力反抗，地上的人开始抵着下巴吃了起来，混合着他自己汁液的米饭，变得浓稠粘腻，每次咀嚼，都会带出丝丝银线，我在旁边静静看着这荒诞而又淫邪的一幕。不禁感叹画面真美，高大的身躯蜷缩着，硬朗的脸部线条透露着柔弱。 其实经过刚刚一番折腾，我自己也已经快要失控，趁着小吉吃饭的当口，我也不自觉套弄起了自己的肉柱，发出了丝丝的呜咽。 地上的人听到了声响，回头看我，从他的眼神里我分明看到了他的欲望 “原来小吉喜欢它啊！ 意识到自己内心被窥探的小吉，赶紧摇头否认，加快速度将地上的饭菜啃食完。但我怎么会放过他呢？ “喜欢的话，那就给你加餐！” 不由分说地我把地上的人一把拉起，让他靠在桌边，直接将肉棒强行塞入了他的口中，异物的突然入侵使得他不自觉的甩头想要摆脱，但无奈自己双手被绑身体受限，一切挣扎，皆是徒劳，甚至忘了可以用牙齿来咬我进而摆脱。就这样，我在他的口中抽送了数十下，最后用力一顶，将精液灌满了他的口腔，然后瞬间拔出。 小吉失去了平衡再次跪跌在地上，口里的精液呛得他不住咳嗽，脸也涨得通红，眼角的泪终于不争气地流了下来， 其实我也不是什么穷凶极恶之人，只是这次真的是情不自禁，谁让眼前的可人儿真的太诱惑了呢？看着他现在的模样，我也有些后悔是否做的有点过火。 但既然要做“恶人”，第一次必须要给他带来深刻的印象，我忍住想要把他抱着怀里好好安慰的冲动，踢了踢他的大腿 “哭够没？赶紧起来收拾下！” 把绑住的手解开，两道深深的红印，但手的主人此时却好像没事一般，支撑着站了起来。 嘴里的精液已经半吐半咽地消耗完毕，他深深地吸了一口气，开口到：“**君，现在就到这里了好吗？结束后……我……我再任你摆布。”他又重复了一次之前说过的话，只是这次的表情似乎是鼓足了勇气向妈妈争取零花钱的小孩一般。 “**君是什么称呼，以后叫我主人！” “……”对方动了动嘴，却没发出声音。 我正欲说话，敲门声响起： “Shokichi桑，差不多可以开始了” “嗨，马上。” 作为助理的我，也被拉回了现实。 小吉用矿泉水漱了漱口，将衬衫、裤子一一穿好，准备走出休息室。 “等一下” 在他开门的瞬间，我一把拉住了他 此时走廊上的staff已经过来准备开工，我看似平常的用手指扫过他的唇角 “酱汁没有擦干净” 对上一副惊异的眼神，但是碍于外人在，又很快恢复了平静。 趁着旁人不注意，我悄悄将手指塞入了自己的口中。 “吉喵的味道，好甜。” 我在他身后伴着耳边说道。 大明星没有回头，身体却微微震颤了一下，假装若无其事地走进了摄影棚。


End file.
